roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Industrial Miner
The Industrial Miner is an affordable Miner class ship with two Medium Mining Lasers. Description The Industrial Miner has the fifth quickest mining speed out of all standard Mining ships in the game due to its two Medium Mining Lasers. The ship has low health, only being able to withstand a few hits from Medium and Heavy weapons before being destroyed. Its total health of 2250 is directed more towards Hull than Shield (750/1500). Physically, the ship has four main thrusters behind the bridge, four large containers for Ore, and a tapered front end resembling an old model of the Advanced Miner. Takes a minimum of 150 seconds to fill up its hold. Interior The Industrial Miner's interior consists only of a short, yellow and grey hallway separated from the pilot's seat by a team-colored "door." The pilot's seat is about as tall as the player, black and grey in color, and faces an empty, grey room. Advantages * 5th fastest mining speed in the game. * Fifth largest Ore hold in the game. * The two Medium Mining Lasers have a range of 5500 studs, the same as the Rorqual. * Affordable. Disadvantages * Low Shields and Hull for its size. * Same mining speed as the Advanced Miner which costs around 2k Credits less. * Can be easily destroyed if too far from a Starbase/ the Megabase. * * Aliens often target Miners. Strategy * Check if any enemies are coming every 30 seconds, either by looking around or on the Minimap. * Always mine in a peaceful faction to ensure safe Mining. * If in a War check enemy locations every 30 seconds to avoid destruction of your Ship. * If an Alien ship or an enemy ship is approaching you, head back to base. * If an Alien ship is targeting your Starbase while you are mining, stay where you are. * If possible, mine in a VIP Server to ensure safety from pirates. * If mining at the Megabase, look for Ores close enough to mine while still docked. * Don't mine at the Mega Base during War, especially without protection. Version History * Received a remodel in version .56b. * Received a buff that increased its mining range by 50%. * Received a buff in .61e4 that doubled the ship’s health and added some damage resistance. * .61h1? - Warp Drive added. * Received another remodel in version .65a. Trivia * It resembles the second model of the Advanced Miner. * It takes the Industrial Miner about 2.5 minutes to get a full Ore Hold of Silicate. * Brings in about 1875 Credits without any Loyalty per run, but can earn up to 3375. * Used to be the biggest Miner, before the Rorqual, Mammoth and M Class came. * A top pick for new players because of its low cost and high credit output as it will out pay its cost in 3 runs at 1% Loyalty. * Gives players who kill it 1,327 Bounty. Category:Ships Category:Miner Category:Browse